1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree stands for hunters and more particularly pertains to a new Lever Mounted Deer Stand for offering a quick and easy attachment of a tree stand to a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands for hunters is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands for hunters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tree stands for hunters can be found in conventional trade magazines such as Cabella's, Buck Knife, and the like. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Lever Mounted Deer Stand. The inventive device includes a tree stand, a tension clamp means, and a penetrating means.
In these respects, the Lever Mounted Deer Stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primary developed for the purpose of offering a quick and easy attachment of a tree stand to a tree.